Yullen Through the Ages
by MadAsAHatter2736
Summary: What if Kanda and Allen grew up together? MAJOR fluff and baby Kanda/Allen Yullen T (I do not own DGM or any of it's characters)


It started out as a low whine. Then it escalated to a soft cry with sniffles interrupting occasionally. 7 year old Kanda began to panic. He didn't want the stupid moyashi to get him into trouble, but he wasn't about to hand the cookie back over either. Allen bellowed, tears streamed down his alabaster cheeks as he continued to bawl.

"Shut up, moyashi!" Kanda commanded, worried for his safety.

"You're gonna get me into trouble!"

"KANDA TOOK MY COOKIE!" He screamed, pointing at the black-haired boy in front of him. Kanda shoved the cookie into his pocket and clamped his hand over Allen's open mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The wannabe samurai silently willed the younger to be quiet. Slowly, the little boy's cries subsided. "Can I trust you to shut it?" Allen nodded vigorously, small, pinpricks of tears still dotting the corners of his big, grey eyes. Kanda slowly peeled his hand from the moyashi's red lips. Allen sniffed.

He stood a few seconds before taking off, making a beeline for Tiedoll's office. He screamed in fear all the way down the corridor, around two left corners and three more right until he smacked face first into General Froi Tiedoll's leg. Scooping the white-haired child into his arms, he glanced at a huffing Kanda, whom was only a foot from crashing into his foster father as well. Allen wrapped his skinny arms around the general's neck and pouted. Tiedoll sighed gently and wedged a tiny sugar cookie between the child's squishy cheek and his shoulder. He'd known something like this would happen and made sure to be prepared. He set the pale boy down and he scuttled away happily to play with the other young exorcists of the Black Order Nursery. Kanda frowned. He knew his fate, he got into too much trouble not to, but his father laid down the law anyway.

"Yu..."

"It's Kanda, baka." He mumbled.

" _Kanda_ , how many times have I asked you to quit messing with little Allen-kun?" Kanda stayed silent, eyes dashing to a corner.

"Kanda. Don't make me count."

" _Harumph_."

"1..." Kanda stomped his black clad foot.

"2..." He crossed his tiny arms and looked up through his long eyelashes.

"2 and 1/2..." Kanda squirmed uncomfortably and whined.

"C'mon, Kanda." Kanda turned on his heel quickly. "Don't make me say 3."

"You tell me all the time." Kanda grumped.

"Exactly. So why on Earth do you keep teasing him?"

"'Cuz he's _annoying_!"

"Well, either way you're going to apologize. And what did I tell you the last time you pulled something like this?"

"You said... That... I'd be grounded..."

"That's right. So, you march your way outside, say you're sorry and then go to your room, young man." Kanda stomped down the hallway and out into an open field which the Order had converted into a playfield. The young samurai parked himself on a bench and scowled, mulling over what he would say to the little white-haired devil. He watched the formerly mentioned dash around the field kicking a small soccerball. He passed to a pint-sized Lavi who shot the ball towards the goal where it whizzed past a miniature Krory. Little Lenalee cheered Allen on while a shy, teeny Miranda quietly read a book, looking up jerkily whenever Lenalee cheered.

Kanda's mind began to wander as he kept track of how many goals each boy scored. He stared intently at Allen and marveled at how fluid his movements were. Allen scored his twelfth goal to Lavi's sixteenth and both called it a draw. Allen glanced over to where Kanda was sulking and made his way over.

"Hi." Allen said, drinking apple juice from a juicebox.

"Hey." They sat in silence for a while, shifting awkwardly every few seconds. "I'm only gonna say this once so listen up." Allen glanced up, intrigued.

"What is it?"

"I... I'm... Uhm."

"What, BaKanda? Spit it out!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna say it, you just have to wait. Jeez!" Kanda blushed gently. "I... I'MSORRY!"

"What?"

"You heard me, moyashi."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what the heck you said, idiot."

"I said 'I'm sorry'. Happy?" Kanda growled. Allen smiled, warm and gentle.

"Yes!" He planted a firm kiss on the samurai's cheek before running back to play his game, leaving Kanda stunned and staring at his back.

Allen Walker, now 12, snuck into the room via open window. It had become ritualistic recently. Around 10:30 every night, Allen would crawl out his window onto the roof, sneak along the wall and scramble through a 15 year old Yu Kanda's bedroom window just to sit in silence. Doing nothing other than just listen to Kanda's angry, thrash music and occasional alternative rock. Allen would love nothing more. And, although he'd never admit it, neither would Kanda.

He had Black Veil Brides' newest album going that night. Goodbye Agony played quietly through the speakers that lined his walls. Kanda sat crosslegged on his black-sheeted bed and doodled to the music, something his therapist had recommended. His black hair bobbed to Andy's voice. Unlike Allen's completely undecorated room, Kanda's had posters wallpapering ceiling to floor. Framing Hanley, The Relapse Symphony, and blink-182 were only a few of the bands staring down blankly at the two boys. Allen studied the other's chiseled features. He secretly loved how his brows would furrow and eyes would squint when he concentrated. He smiled.

"What, moyashi?" Kanda asked over the music.

"Nothing, _BaKanda_." Their teasing had become an almost affectionate.

"Fuck ya gently."

"Don't forget the chainsaw." Allen added, smiling. Kanda snorted. They lapsed back into comfortable silence. Allen nodded to Adam's Song. His eyes began to flit shut. He hummed to the beat sleepily.

"If you're gonna fall asleep, why don't you come up here? Just don't touch me."

"'Kay..." Allen curled up at the far end of Kanda's bed. He fell fast asleep to Kanda humming to Bear's Den.

Yu Kanda, 23, dropped his bag onto the floor just inside the door. Striding in further he tossed his house keys onto the dining room table, sighing. He plopped on the couch.

"YO."He called, hoping to wake Allen from his habitual food coma. A loud thump was heard and, in a flash, Allen came barreling down the stairs, into Kanda's lap, smothering him with overjoyed kisses.

"Kanda! I've missed you so much!" Allen cooed, giving him a tight hug.

"I've missed you too, baby." He kissed at Allen's neck gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Allen planted a firm kiss on Kanda's lips, which he returned all too willingly.


End file.
